


The Nipple

by marysiak



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Elijah Wood's Nipple, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: Another old drabble from April 2003. Inspired by a photo of Elijah Wood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Notes: I am so very obsessed with this photo. This is also partly inspired by The Secret Language of Curls cause I have been reading it lately.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dominic Monaghan or Elijah Wood, I put in a bid but apparently they were not for sale. I do however have Orlando Bloom locked in my attic. Mwah ha ha.

Dom makes a joke of it. He teases Elijah, who blushes, but delights in the attention, and seems to go even further out of his way to make sure it shows in photo shoots.  
  
The Nipple.  
  
It requires capitalisation.  
  
The Nipple is like a 3rd eye. The Nipple watches you. It sees things even Elijah doesn't see. The Nipple knows.  
  
Dom is captivated by it.

The Nipple knows this, but Dom doesn't think that Elijah does. He wants to paste pictures of The Nipple on his wall, wants to say goodnight to it before he goes to sleep, to have it peer at him when he wakes up.

'Hello Elijah's Nipple. How are you today?'  
  
He wants to lick it in the worst way. That particular black and white shot of Elijah looking so serious and moody, and if you framed it so The Nipple wasn't there it would be a completely different photo.

The Nipple is erect and peering round his shirt. The Nipple is well lit and sometimes he thinks that the photographer was not shooting Elijah at all, just The Nipple.  
  
Elijah's chest is soft and smooth and almost childlike, it is saved from that only by the slight definition of the pectorals and by The Nipple.  
  
The Nipple is not innocent. The Nipple wants Dom to lick it. To worship it.  
  
Even when covered it calls to him through Elijah's clothes in a slightly muffled voice.  
  
Inch by inch The Nipple is reeling him in. He thinks that next time he sees it in the flesh he may not be able to hold himself back.  
  
He hopes Elijah will understand that if you will go letting something as primal as The Nipple out to play nobody can really be held responsible for their actions.


End file.
